


Pranked

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: It takes a prank...





	Pranked

Like many things that involved Booster Gold and Blue Beetle, it was all part of a prank war. 

Neither Booster nor Beetle had instigated the prank — no, J'onn amended that. Plenty of their teammates considered the pair's existence enough to be an instigation.

He did not know who set them up, or how they both came to be blindfolded to meet their kissing partner under the mistletoe. 

He was just glad to see the team honestly encouraging the kiss, and the pair losing themselves in it.

Maybe it was the shove they had needed to address who they were together.


End file.
